Protecting the innocent
by Momoluvsu13
Summary: Yaoi- you have been warned. Ichigo is feeling worried about Orihime, Renji wants to help
1. Chapter 1

Ok to those who read these little side notes Hi. This is probably going to be a real short story or one shot for the sake of sharpening my writing skills, so please please please review. Tell me what I do wrong, and what I do right, thanks.

I do not own Bleach.

**********************************************************************************************

No!!! NO No NO No NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! roared Ichigo.

"Come on man, where else am I gonna stay?" Renji replied

"The street! The couch! Anywhere just get out of my bed!" Ichigo lunged at Renji and after about 20 minuets of wrestling, cursing, and breaking things Ichigo's dad interfered.

"awe come on Ichi, he's your friend. Besides he can't sleep on the couch not with a pretty girl like Rukia wandering around." was Mr. Kurosaki's reply.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything, he can sleep on the couch!" Ichigo bellowed back

"Ichigo, you should take the incentive to protect your young innocent friend Rukia!" Mr. Kurosaki whispered back.

"Yeah Ichigo, a big strong man like you should protect the innocence of all the fair ladies of the house." Rukia called happily from the doorway.

-------------1 hour of argument later-----------------------------------------------------------------

After a relaxing shower (the only relaxing place in the Kurosaki house) Ichigo made his way back to his room to find:

Renji tied to the desk chair while Yuzu, Karin, and Rukia crowded around him playing with his hair and putting makeup on him.

"Ichigo Hel…." Renji hadn't finished his plea when Rukia shoved a pillow in his mouth.

'Serves you right" was all Ichigo said as he stretched out on the bed to watch the torture of his soul reaper friend.

"All right girls I got ya'll loads of junk food and movies. Ichigo is that anyway to allow your guest to be treated!" Ichigo's dad shouted from the doorway

"Hey, he's not my guest, I told him to scram, and you said to protect the girls, not the red-headed weirdo." was Ichigo's sarcastic reply

"Geeh real mature Ichigo, now help me out here." Renji grunted while struggling to get out of the chair.

With a "hm." Ichigo got up and untied Renji, while the girls headed downstairs for there movie night.

"Jeez the midget's now got mini midget accomplices. For being so nice your sisters are evil Ichigo." Renji said as he started yanking barrettes out of his hair, "I'm gonna go wash this crap of my face."

"hm." was Ichigo's reply as he started flipping through one of his textbooks.

--------------------------20 minuets later----------------------------------------------------------------

Renji came back in with his red hair a tangled mess ( one of the barrettes got stuck), but he was makeup free.

Ichigo had moved his homework over to his desk and was so focused on his math equations that he paid Renji no mind as he plopped down on the bed.

"Ichigggggoooooooo, come on man you got help me, these clippie things are stuck in my hair." Renji whined while yanking at the butterfly clip on the side of his head.

With a dejected sigh Ichigo pushed out of his desk and set down behind Renji to try and disentangle all the random hair accessories that were stuck throughout Renji's hair.

"Sit on the floor, and hand me that brush." Ichigo ordered.

"Geez, bossy much?" but renji complied all the same.

Ichigo tugged this way and that but eventually freed the bejeweled butterfly from Renji's hair.

"Don't suppose ya could braid it while your back there?" Renji asked grinning stupidly

With an eye roll Ichigo began brushing and braiding Renji's hair

"How'd ya know I could braid?" Ichigo quizzed tugging a little on Renji's hair

"Oww, ya don't gotta tug, and your sisters told me. They miss you ya'know" Renji trailed off at the end, he was kind of nervous about involving himself in Ichigo's family affairs, but he felt a responsibility to Ichigo's sisters.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to be around much with this hollow, espada chaos." Ichigo replied quietly while wrapping a hair tie around the end of Renji's braid.

"ugh.. Ichigo, if I've over stepped or something let me know." Renji replied in response to the pained looked on Ichigo's face.

"Nah it's fine." Ichigo answered with downcast eyes.

"Yeah and I'm gonna go fight Kenpachi, What's up with you lately?" Renji asked throwing a playful punch at Ichigo's shoulder.

"Orihime" Was Ichigo's quiet reply.

"Oh, your girlfriend?" Renji said in the same quiet tone.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ichigo yelled with half-hearted anger.

"Then what? We're gonna rescue her, we're heading out tomorrow morning." Renji said with confidence, it was kind of strange that Renji was trying to comfort Ichigo. Tactfulness wasn't his strong suit.

"I know I just… What if she's dead, or hurt. If I hadn't been unconscious, I could have stopped her, she looked to me to protect her and I failed." Ichigo let out a defeated sigh and rested his heads in his hands.

"Ichigo" Renji said softly as he got up and crouched in front of Ichigo, he pulled his hand away from his face and they stared at each other for an eternity, or a second.

"Ichigo, it's not your job to protect everyone, you can't do everything, stop trying to. let someone protect you for a change. No one is perfect, eventually we all need someone to help us. It's hard as hell to except, I know, but let me help you."

Renji had moved forward during his speech, leaving only 4 inches of space between there faces.

The world exploded, Renji closed the small distance faster then should have been possible lips met and moved in perfect synchronization, Renji was stretched over Ichigo without having ever broken lip contact.

Renji's hands ran up Ichigo's sides and he shivered lightly, Renji took this as initiative to keep going, he began undoing the buttons on Ichigo's shirt, while Ichigo quickly worked renji's shirt up to his shoulders. They broke there kiss while Ichigo pulled Renji's shirt up over his head.

Hands grasped skin anywhere it was exposed, Ichigo arched up into Renji as he tugged the button up shit off and threw it aside.

By unspoken consent neither said a word to the other, it was passionate but it was more then that, something that had been there for awhile but gone unnoticed, neither tried to name this emotion they could do that later, right now there was an animalistic need to the way they ground there bodies together.

They had abandoned each others lips in favor of skin, trailing kisses along each others necks and jaw lines. Renji's hands smoothed themselves along ichigo's chest and came to rest at Ichigo's belt buckle.

"I…Ichigo"

"Huh"

"Do you want to do this, are you sure?'" Renji panted out while staring into Ichigo's eyes.

"Yeah" Ichigo breathed nodding his head for emphasis.

Renji's hands resumed there path and began to undo Ichigo's belt buckle, then he undid the button and zipper, without ever taking his eyes off Ichigo's.

Ichigo pulled Renji's face to his and there mouths meshed together with frenzied passion.

After worming there way out of there pants they ground their erections together with just boxers preventing the oh so desirable skin on skin contact.

"Ren..ji" Ichigo mumbled brokenly as Renji's erection ground directly onto his.

"Yeah…" Renji panted in return

"Boxers… . Off" Ichigo breathed back.

"Your sure… about this, us?" Renji asked trying to calm himself incase the answer was no.

"I said I was damn it, I'm not a girl!" Ichigo huffed and captured Renji's mouth in a scorching kiss.

Renji quickly took control of the kiss and began to slid Ichigo boxers down, Ichigo arched into Renji to make the task easier.

Ichigo began tugging Renji's boxers down quickly and they resumed the assaults on each others necks.

Renji brought three fingers and pressed them to Ichigo's lips. Ichigo threw him a questioning look but complied when Renji said "Trust me, Let me take care of you." Ichigo sucked on Renji's fingers and the sensation almost had Renji coming that moment.

Renji removed his fingers from Ichigo's mouth, inexperienced as Ichigo may have been, stupid he was not. The first finger was pushed slowly into Ichigo's hole he let out a small whimper to which Renji replied with a husky

"don't worry this gets better."

He added the second finger and went in just far enough to make Ichigo see stars.

"Goddd! What was that!" Ichigo chocked through his pleasure.

Renji only smirked and added the third finger. Ichigo tensed a little more, the feeling was uncomfortable, but he was at ease because this was Renji, and he trusted him completely.

Renji removed his fingers and pulled Ichigo's legs to rest around his waist.

"This is gonna be uncomfortable." was the only solace Renji had to offer as he plunged all the way in.

"gaah!!" Ichigo cried out grasping Renji's shoulders, fingernails leaving angry red lines all down his back.

Renji paused, fighting the urge to pound this gorgeous carrot toped boy into the mattress.

"move damn it!" Ichigo yelled using his legs to pull Renji in deeper.

Every thing turned inside out from there, pain, pleasure all melded into a blur of sweat and skin.

Neither Ichigo nor Renji could tell who was who, there bodies were designed to fit together.

Renji went harder and deeper with every thrust and Ichigo saw stars every time.

Their world was nothing but heaving chest and immense pleasure, Renji reached between their bodies and stroked Ichigo's member in time with his thrusts.

Ichigo could feel his body tensing in anticipation of his coming climax. Renji must have been getting close too because his thrust became erratic, one rough thrust and Ichigo was done for, he came hard and fast

"Renji, god!" Ichigo panted out through clenched teeth as he came.

Renji hearing his name called like that, lost it, he slammed into Ichigo's tight heat two more times before coating his insides with cum. They both breathed heavily, breath mingling.

Renji pulled out and rolled over pulling Ichigo on top of him. "That was…." Ichigo began, still breathless.

"yeah" Renji replied simply. There were no more words after that both just rested peacefully in the comfort of the others presence until they both drifted off to sleep.

There would be no awkward silences come morning, they had a job to do, and that would be there focus. They would not repeat this, or establish any kind of relationship until they had Orihime safely back in the world of the living, and Aizen defeated. But they would have this memory to chase off dark thoughts, to remind them that someone knew and was there.

**********************************************************************************************

Well there ya go. I hope you liked it. I kinda changed up how the night before entering heco mundo (not sure how to spell that) went, but I figured for the stories sake that would be better. Wow my first lemon ever, it may have sucked but hey practice make perfect. Well I've written Sand storms in the night, and help me learn both will be getting updates very soon.

Momo


	2. NOTICE

I Hope they dnt mind but I copy pasted this from snarryfan19 's chapter and thought hell yeah lets share this

"Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky

Ashi-Eiketsu

Momoluvsu13

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this."

Every thing in quotes is her writing except where I added my user name also theres a website where you can sign a petition too

**Below is the place to sign up and stop the destruction of this place. (take out the spaces and the brackets)**

www. change . [org] / petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net


End file.
